The Clinical Trials Network (CTN) is a cooperative agreement between NIDA, treatment providers and researchers throughout the nation in which science is being utilized as a vehicle to improve the treatment of addictions. In the initial funding period, a valuable infrastructure with bidirectional communication between the treatment and research communities was established and a number of important clinical trials were conducted. The SC Node has been an enthusiastic and productive participant in these activities. In this proposal, the progress of the last four years and a plan for future activities is described. Over the next five years, we will continue to work closely with NIDA and colleagues nationwide in conducting rigorous, multi-site clinical trials and improving CTN efficiency. We will extend our efforts in important ways. The SC Node will be the Lead Node for a pharmacotherapy/depression (CTN0026) study awaiting implementation. We will extend our geographical reach by forming a consortium of CTPs from South Carolina, Georgia and Mississippi to facilitate dissemination efforts. We will add a research CTP from a large urban area (Atlanta, Georgia) to expand the diversity and volume of potential research participants. We will use the CTN as a platform for research by seeking non-CTN funding (i.e., pharmaceutical or other federal funds) to support studies to be conducted across several CTN sites. We will extend the use of the CTN as a platform for training by partnering with minority training initiatives and other training programs at MUSC. The specific aims of this proposal are: (1) To work collaboratively with NIDA, the newly established coordinating and data centers, and other CTN Nodes in improving the efficiency of CTN operations, conducting and directing multi-site clinical trials and dissemination efforts. (2) To form a consortium of CTPs throughout South Carolina, Georgia and Mississippi to facilitate the dissemination of evidence-based practice in the substance abuse area. (3) To increase the utilization of the CTN as a research platform by applying for monies from non-CTN sources. We will conduct/participate in at least three studies using the CTN as a research platform during the renewal period. (4) To increase the use of the CTN .as a training platform by partnering with existing research training programs at MUSC. We will involve at least one new trainee per year and apply for at least one minority supplement. (5) To promote the use of the CTN as a platform for genetics research. We have applied for funding for a pharmacogenetics study to be conducted within the CTN. The CTN provides a unique and exciting opportunity to work collaboratively with colleagues throughout the nation in bridging the gap between research and treatment, and in exploring effective treatments for individuals with substance use disorders. The SC Node is enthusiastic about continuing its active role in the CTN over the next five years.